


Operation Dragoon Ride

by No Donut (Lamashtar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Current Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/No%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America enjoys Estonia's hospitality.  *wink* *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Dragoon Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Operation Dragoon Ride was a 1700 kilometer (1000 mile) journey by US troops through the Baltics, Poland and Czech Republic back to their base in Germany. It started in Estonia after joint exercises.
> 
> http://www.washingtonpost.com/world/europe/us-troops-driving-through-poland-get-warm-welcome/2015/03/24/bace0c48-d214-11e4-8b1e-274d670aa9c9_story.html
> 
> You can see a picture of the kid with the SAW light machine gun here: http://lamashtar.tumblr.com/post/114556435605/america-estonia-operation-dragoon-ride

The Estonians were just so _nice._

They meandered around the US military vehicles like the convoy was a traveling circus, laughing and chattering, climbing over the unloaded weaponry.  Estonian soldiers, come to escort their visitors, joked with the American counterparts.  Both sides basked in the shared attention, waving to the civilians as if celebrities on holiday.

The drive was supposed to be about standing up to Russia.  Showing how fast NATO could deploy forces.

In a casual, not really trying kind of showing off way.

Definitely not so Americans could enjoy themselves touring the Baltics.  

Serious business.

But the Estonians were just so _nice._

Giddy happiness was creeping up America’s spine.  A child admired his rifle and America obligingly handed it over.  The young boy almost fell over trying to hold it up.

“Thank you for coming, Alfred!”

America turned to Estonia.  

“No problem!  Thanks for keeping me company!”

Estonia was smiling at him.  America beamed.  

Somehow, they both failed to notice the child wandering away to show his parents the new toy.

“America? Are you alright?”

Estonia was just so _nice._  So welcoming.  Letting America’s troops putter around inside his country.  (He liked it, even!) 

Happiness felt like being drunk.

So America kissed Estonia, who promptly dropped his clipboard.

Then he had Estonia up against a truck, while America tried to suck his brains out through his mouth.  Estonia made a funny noise (maybe he couldn’t breathe?), so America pulled away and started licking his Adam’s apple.  His fingers scraped across Estonia’s chest, insinuating themselves under the coat, the back of the shirt, delving behind the belt, whispering, “I can make you feel good, Eduard, feel _so_ good..”

“Ah..!” Estonia’s mouth hung open.  “Ah-America—“

“..Yeah..” America felt drunk, yes, but so needy, too, he was hard as a rock, trying to fuck right through his uniform, wanted to get inside Estonia now so badly—

“—what are you doing?”

Cold water.  “You don’t want—?”

_Me_ was unspoken and America’s body sagged.  Of course, he was welcome only because Russia was growling at the border.  Of course.

“I—that wasn’t what I meant.”  Estonia took a deep breath.  “It’s a little sudden.”

It was too much like an occupation, wasn’t it?  The excitement had carried America away.  “You don’t have to.  I just thought—we could have some fun.” 

  Sad puppy eyes appealed to Estonia.

Estonia’s hands gripped America’s uniform collar tightly. 

  “Um, not here?”  He looked around nervously.

A brilliant smile melted into a leer.

“I got a truck.”


End file.
